Forum:2006-09-02. Forbidden To Read My Own Writing, by Greenorbs2
Greenorbs2, 02/09/2006 10:46 PM :Stephen, :I was just wandering around the site and decided to take a look at my "Missed You" story. Imagine to my dismay, I was forbidden to read my own writing! As you should know, I am well over 18yrs old. Is there anything going on I should know about? Just curious. Thanks. :-Jae- ---- Lord_Malachite, 03/09/2006 12:53 AM :Maybe the site just decided that the subject matter was more mature than its author and is just trying to protect your innocence, Jae. But hey, that's all right, you can always read the file off your own computer without it ever knowing. How effective a parent can it be? :) LM ---- Demile_Pythia_Ashford, 03/09/2006 1:53 PM :Did you actually get a page saying something along the lines of "FORBIDDEN" or "403- FORBIDDEN" or did you get MSN's normal "You must be over the age of 18 to view this content" If you got something along the lines of the first two then it is most likely an issue with the permissions on the MSN servers, crap like that happens from time to time. But whatever, I hope you can get into your fics. It's likely it wasn't just yours it was doing that too. ---- Cool, 03/09/2006 7:02 PM :Got my sister's Internet working. Whoooo-hooo! :Now, I just tried the file of your story and it worked fine. Are you saying you can't get to the actual file itself? Are you saying you just click on the 'over 18' link and go to a big white page with black letters that says you should have read the disclaimer? :Read the disclaimer, and you'll find you're hidden link. :) "!" wink-wink :Still bored out of mah skull. Raining all day and night thanks to the aftermath of some hurricane. But now that I have my sister's Internet back, Monday may look better after all. :Stephen ---- Greenorbs2, 05/09/2006 9:56 PM :LM: Maybe the site just decided that the subject matter was more mature than its author and is just trying to protect your innocence, Jae. :LMAO....that's rich! Actually, it's a technical problem as Demile said said it was. What I'm reading is 403-Forbidden Internet Explorer. :Stephen: Are you saying you can't get into the actual file itself? :Bingo! Yes, I've read the disclaimer and clicked on the exclamation point. That's okay. I managed to save the file a while back. :BTW: Anyone who's read the fic should be well aware of the numerous technical errors in it. Oh, and if you're under 18yrs, please refrain from reading such mature content. Thanks in advance. :-Jae- ---- Cool, 05/09/2006 10:16 PM :Anyone who's read the fic should be well aware of the numerous technical errors in it. :Technical errors? What errors? All I ever saw were slight spelling errors. :I think I still owe so a reply Jae, I'll get to it whenever my computer gets going again. I know you said to relax - I don't have weights! :Here's how my boring 3-day weekend was... :Day 1: Raining, couldn't go biking. Went with my friend to some ceminar thing that was four hours long, I just went cause there was FREE FOOD. Watched some TV for the rest of the day. Bored out of skull. What the hell did I do before my computer? :Day 2: Raining, again, couldn't go biking. Spent a good part of the day cleaning my room. Then watched The 40 Year Old Virigin on DVD. I'm swear I'm that guy, just 20 years younger. My room is full of childlike crap. Played some N64 with my sisters (haven't played in years), watched some TV, went to bed at 12:30am, all the while thinking "When I got up at 9am today, I should have been on my computer for the last 15 hours. Oh, the work I could have gotten done". :Day 3: Raining, AGAIN, couldn't go biking. Got my sisters Internet working, spent some time on a computer. Organzized my car wash stuff and some of the basement. Watched Hey Arnold! for the first time in two years on YTV! Checked my e-mail, watched some TV. :WHAT A WASTE! CRAPTACULAR WEEKEND. :Stephen ---- Greenorbs2, 17/09/2006 10:47 PM :Technical errors? What errors? All I ever saw were slight spelling errors. :This isn't in terms of punctuation, Stephen. The fanfic has a lot of run on sentences. Some have too many clauses in them. Anyway, I still enjoy reading it. My favorite part is the flower delivery. :BTW: For those fellow fanfic authors/readers, I'm almost finished with chapter 34 of "Blue O." It should be posted in a couple of days. Yes, I have a family of my own too, and am very busy. Two babies are hard to keep up with. This site, as well as writing fanfiction, allows me to be a kid again every so often. :I am truly sorry about all the technical problems you're dealing with computer wise, Stephen. I hope they'll be resolved eventually. Don't feel bad. I still can't read any fanfiction on this site. :-Jae- ---- Cool, 19/09/2006 11:02 PM :Anyway, I still enjoy reading it. My favorite part is the flower delivery. :I'm getting lost. Are we still talking about your fic "Missing You" or not? :Two babies are hard to keep up with. This site, as well as writing fanfiction, allows me to be a kid again every so often. :Whoa-whoa, hold da phone. Two? Two babies? Did you have another one or are you babysitting? Like I was in 2005, I am now WAY out of the loop with all my e-mails friends. :I am truly sorry about all the technical problems you're dealing with computer wise, Stephen. I hope they'll be resolved eventually. :Open read to anyone - tommorrow, Sept 20, will have already been one month. And of course, with my great LUCK, the replacement for the replacement HD as usual did not get shipped in the normal three days it should have taken, moreso cause this was a replacement for a replacement, it was to be rush-shipped up here. As with US/Canada customs and all the bullshit, and some bullshit with the company, the HD is finally here after a weeks wait. But because of my work hours I can't get it right away, I'll be delayed even more time, so I gotta ask the boss to get off early, maybe Friday. :And of coruse, I'll now be forever paranoid and neverous as hell, because my trust in HD's has been completey shattered forever. Why do I always get stuck with lemons? Happens with my car, now it happened with my computer. I SINCERLEY hope this new HD lasts MORE than two freakin days. Or else I'll NEVER get back online and back one this site ever again. And I need a computer for the chat coming up! Still haven't gotten any fanart submissions yet for the contest either. :I often wonder where I'd be in my current computer projects of my HD didn't screw me over. I'd probably be FAR ahead, already working on this site, etc. But now I'm stuck a month in the past and everything is a mess. :Don't feel bad. I still can't read any fanfiction on this site. :What? I thought the problem was sloved. Is it the site or the settings on your Internet browser? There should be no reason you cannot access the fics on this site. You have MS Word don't you? Or at the very least, Wordpad, right? :Stephen ---- GräfinZahl, 20/09/2006 11:10 AM :>And of coruse, I'll now be forever paranoid and neverous as > hell, because my trust in HD's has been completey shattered >forever. If I were you I'd go to the store where you bought the PC and let them check if the rest of your computer works fine. 'Cause if there's something wrong with the motherboard and you put in the new harddrive, it might just break like the second one did. From what you wrote it really doesn't sound like the HD was the problem when your computer crashed the second time.